witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
A Mysterious Tower
+ 3500 XP| Related=Clay Pits Monoliths Vizima Confidential| ID=q2113_tower }} A Mysterious Tower is one of the most important quests in Act II. It is given to Geralt by Kalkstein, the alchemist. Walkthrough There is an abandoned tower decaying in the middle of the swamp which seems to hold many secrets. It is of particular fascination to Kalkstein, who is willing to pay anyone 1000 orens to get inside it. But getting inside is not an easy feat, one must gather ten sephirot and place each of the ten in its corresponding monolith in the swamp. The Sephirot | |} Notes * Inside the Mage's tower, Geralt will find a circle of elements where he can learn the Axii sign, and a chest containing a bunch of items. * There is also a copy of Ain Soph Aur in Gramps' hut in the swamp. * This quest is not fully complete until Act III, when Geralt goes back to speak with Kalkstein. * Possible outcome of quest: Despite the reward of 1000 orens, the player gets a profit of either 500 orens or nothing whatsoever! The player must spend 500 orens to get one of the sephirot and spend another 500 (optionally) to have a storm summoned by the druid. Counting other costs related to quest, there is even a net financial loss due to the quest. Phases The Books I promised Kalkstein that I would get more information about the mage's tower in the swamp. Two books are of particular importance: "Ain Soph Aur" and "The Secret Gates". Very old publications as they are, they might be difficult to find. The dwarf had "The Secret Gates" and I'll have to look for the other one among some old people interested in history. I have to find two books for Kalkstein. Note: 500 XP can be had by talking to the locals about the tower Antiquarian The dwarven antiquarian hinted at where I might find the books I need. Golan Vivaldi owns "The Secret Gates" and he might also have a copy of "Ain Soph Aur". I should see Vivaldi about the books I need. The Secret Gates I got hold of "The Secret Gates", I need to study the book thoroughly. I should read the "Secret Gates" carefully. Ain Soph Aur I got hold of "Ain Soph Aur", I need to study the book thoroughly. I should read the "Ain Soph Aur" carefully. The Tower History I got acquainted with the history of the tower in the swamp. That knowledge, combined with information taken from "Ain Soph Aur", should satisfy Kalkstein. I collected more information for Kalkstein. The Sephirot History I read the Sephirot history. This information, supplemented with "The Secret Gates" should satisfy Kalkstein's expectations. I collected more information for Kalkstein. Information for Kalkstein I retrieved the books Kalkstein asked me for. Sharing new information with him can pay off. Sharing new information with Kalkstein can pay off. Sephirot I presented Kalkstein with the results of my quest and got one Sephirah. Now, following the clues from the books I need to find the nine remaining Sephirot and place them on the right obelisks in the swamp. I need to find the nine remaining Sephirot and place them on the corresponding obelisks in the swamp. ---- Note: Not all of these phases will appear. Which ones do is dependent on when Geralt receives the "three sephirot drop" from the statue of Melitele. You will only "see" six of these, don't worry about it: ---- Keth'aar I received the last Sephirah from the detective. I must place the Sephirot on the monoliths and enter the tower. The Sephirot are in Place I placed all the Sephirot on the obelisks and the tower is open. I need to inform Kalkstein and collect my reward. I can now enter the tower. (10 × 100 XP) Opening the Tower I did what Kalkstein asked, placing all the Sephirot on the obelisks and opening the tower. Kalkstein paid me my reward as agreed. I completed that task. The mage's tower is open. (1000 + 2000 XP) cs:Tajemná věž de:Mysteriöser Turm es:Torre misteriosa fr:Tour mystérieuse it:Torre misteriosa hu:Titokzatos torony pl:Tajemnicza wieża Category:The Witcher Chapter III Category:The Witcher Chapter II Category:The Witcher quests